bettyboopfandomcom-20200215-history
Billy Boop
'''Billy Boop '''is Betty Boop's baby brother, he makes his first appearance as her sibling in Stopping the Show where he can be seen watching his sister perform on stage from the audience. Origins The character originally made appearances in the early Talkartoons shorts, most notably Minding the Baby' '''as the baby brother of Bimbo alongside Bimbo's Mother. Quotes *'What? No Dividend! (Checking stock market while smoking a Cigar) *'Hey... ya hat! '(Stopping the Show} *'Ooooh... ' (Stopping the Show) *'You're not my daddy! '(Towards Bimbo in Let Me Call You Sweetheart) *'''La-la-la-la lollipop! (Let Me Call You Sweetheart) *'Happy Birthday! '(Towards Betty in Betty Boop's Birthday Party) Voice Actresses/Actors *Margie Hines (Boop-Oop-a-Doop) *Mae Questel (Official/Various) *Billy Murray (Minding the Baby) Trivia *Aloysius may have been the model for Baby Herman in''' Who Framed Roger Rabbit as in Minding the Baby, Aloysius can be seen smoking a cigar and reading a newspaper. *In "Betty Boop's Museum" Billy can be seen walking his dog. *Billy can also be seen in the Screen Song "Let Me Call You Sweetheart" Where he takes the leading role, he tells Bimbo that he isn't his daddy''' and is kicked down the hill, which is showing that both Bimbo and Billy are no longer related to one another. * From 1934 all of Betty's animal friends were removed from the series, including Billy Boop but he can be seen on the curtains of Betty's 1934 opening sequences. * In Boop-Oop-a-Doop Bimbo stands in front of Billy while hawking his peanuts, blocking Billy's view. Billy refuses to buy peanuts the first couple of times he is asked, and when he finally agrees, we find that Bimbo doesn't even have any peanuts, Billy finds himself part of a sexual innuendo and ends up being censored for swearing. * Billy appears in the ending of Betty Boop's Hollywood Mystery, quoting that "You dont have to drive in a limousine" whilst skating. * Billy appears in the artwork for Betty Boop's Double Shift sitting at the same table with Pudgy the dog, but doesn't appear in the game. * Billy also makes a cameo appearance in''' Popeye's''' Sock-a-bye-baby, but is mistaken for Olive Oyl's adopted son Swee'pea. * Billy Boop appears in many other earlier''' Talkartoons', and can be easily identified, wearing a frilly bonnet with one split curl. *Billy makes his last appearance in "'Betty Boop's Birthday Party'''" where he can be seen giving Betty a grand piano for her birthday. Filmography *Talkartoons/Screen Songs (1930-1932) *Minding the Baby (First appearance in the Betty Boop series) *Boop-Oop-a-Doop *Stopping the Show *Betty Boop's M.D. *Betty Boop's Museum *Betty Boop's Birthday Party *Let Me Call You Sweetheart (Leading Role, Screen Song) Video Gallery Aloysius in Betty Boops Hollywood Mystery.PNG Alyiosuious.jpg Billy Boop Betty Boop's Baby Brother.gif Billy Boop in Sock-A-Bye-baby Cameo with Popeye The Sailor.png P1545545.jpg P27677676.jpg P3.jpg Billy Boop in Sock-A-Bye-baby Cameo with Popeye The Sailor.png billy boop oop a doop.png Billy Boop oop a doop 2.png billy boop oop a doop 3.png billy boop oop a doop 4.png billy boop oop a doop 5.png billy boop oop a doop 6.png billy boop oop a doop 7.png Billy Boop and Popeye 1.png Billy Boop and Popeye 2.png Billy Boop and Popeye 3.png Billy Boop and Popeye 4.png Billy Boop and Popeye 5.png Billy Boop and Popeye 6.png Billy Boop and Popeye 7.png Betty Boop and Billy Boop.PNG billy boop boop 1.PNG billy boop boop 2.PNG billy boop boop 3.PNG billy boop boop 4.PNG See Also *Aloysius Gallery *Billy Boop *Betty Boop Category:Characters Category:Bimbo's Family Category:Betty Boop's Family Category:Animals Category:Male Characters Category:Dogs